


Returning

by Anonymous



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When the knight looked over his kingdom, he felt naught but tired...(quick note that I wrote this before his initial episode came out, so it's not really accurate to 'canon' xP)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous





	Returning

When the knight looked over his kingdom, he felt naught but tired.

Tired of the work he had done.

Tired of the endless jokes, pranks, all things fun, but now?

The knight just wanted rest. 

Was it selfish? 

He had a duty, to protect those he loved. Yet as the sun began to set and his friend the voidwalker alerted that it was time to move on, the knight did not want to.

He wanted a break. 

Not forever, but just for now.

The voidwalker asked but one question, “How long?”

The knight did not know.

The voidwalker smiled. He would send the knight to a world he could rest, until he felt better.

This was far from the first friend that had felt tired of the world. Others had come and gone. 

Now it was the knights turn. He took but his armor when he left the world.

He spawned in a blank canvas.

He walked around.

It was good. The knight was content in his rest.

For months he worked, strengthening his soul through this reprieve.

He made his own home, alone.

But not a home forever.

The place he built was good.

It rested the knight’s soul.

Yet he felt a stirring in his bones.

A calling to see the world of his friends.

What antics had occurred on the seventh iteration?

What mobs would he slay, what things would he build?

The knight had rested his mind and body.

But now, he was coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back
> 
> Back again
> 
> Welsknight's back
> 
> Tell a friend
> 
> Guess who's back, guess who's back,
> 
> Guess who's back, guess who's back
> 
> Guess who's back, guess who's back


End file.
